Run away with me
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Nach vier Jahren tauchte er wieder vor Yuu auf, war am leben. Und Mika wollte nichts mehr als ihn retten, ihn beschützen. Also streckte er ihm seine Hand entgegen. / MikaYuu


Hey-ho Leute!  
Da ich ein großer Fan des Mangas bin, habe ich mich mal dazu entschlossen die Szene im Kapitel 13 mal ein klein wenig umzuschreiben!~  
Okay, ein klein wenig?  
Ein klein wenig mehr würd ich mal sagen. :"D  
(Ein wenig Spoiler sind es aber dann doch schon, aber nur ein wenig.)  
Yuu und Mika sind mir hier wahrscheinlich auch ein wenig seeehr OoC geworden... aber nun ja, es ließ sich irgendwie nicht vermeiden wenn ich dieses Szenario so enden lassen wollte schlussendlich.  
...wobei das hat anders geendet als ich es ursprünglich wollte, das hat sich dann einfach mal ein wenig selbstständig gemacht... x"D  
Aber nun ja, so is das dann mal, aber ich hoffe das es euch trotzdem gefällt! ;)  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

 **Run away with me**

 _To be with you forever..._

* * *

„Mika...", ich konnte es nicht glauben, aber meine Augen täuschten mich nicht und alles in mir schrie danach das ich daran glauben _wollte_ das er es doch tatsächlich war.

Er hörte sogar auf diesen Namen, sah mich aus leuchtend blauen Augen an, während sein blasses Gesicht von blonden Strähnen umrahmt war.

Ich sah die Überraschung in seinen Augen, darüber das ich mich wahrscheinlich an ihn erinnerte, das ich ihn nicht vergessen hatte aber mehr noch sah ich Freude, Wärme und vor allem _Hoffnung_ in ihnen.

Aber Hoffnung worauf?

Ich hatte eine Vermutung, ich selber spürte dieses Gefühl in mir, ich wollte hoffen ihn nicht wieder zu verlieren, wieder an seiner Seite zu sein.

Wir waren Familie, Brüder, Freunde... Mika war für mich die Welt, der Grund warum ich der Japanischen Kaiserlichen Dämonenarmee, aber vor allem der Monddämonen-Einheit beitreten wollte um mich zu Rächen.

Ihn lebend zu sehen... es war wie ein Wunder.

.

In diesem Moment gab es für mich nichts anderes mehr als Mika, mein Blick war nur auf seinem Fixiert und ich hörte die Stimmen meiner Kameraden um mich herum nur wie durch Watte als diese zum Rückzug ausriefen.

Aber ich wollte nicht weg, ich wollte bei Mika bleiben.

Ich spürte wie jemand mich packte und mich mit sich ziehen wollte, ein Aufblitzen von Lavendel in meinem Augenwinkel sagte mir das es Shinoa war, doch plötzlich war jemand anderes da.

Mit einem Mal sah ich nicht mehr Mikas blaue Augen vor mir, nein dieses Mal waren es die roten Augen jenes Vampirs welcher mir damals meine Familie genommen hatte, der 7. Gründer, Ferid Bathory.

Derjenige der Mika...

Ich konnte gerade noch ausweichen als Ferid mit seinem Schwert ausholte, mich so erfolgreich von den anderen trennte.

Auf seinem Gesicht war ein amüsiertes Lächeln zu sehen.

„Du bist schnell. Aber du bist immer noch jung.", kommentierte er, ehe der silberhaarige aufgrund eines anderen Schwertes ausweichen musste welches darauf gezielt hatte ihn zu enthaupten, doch Ferid war schneller als Guren und schaffte es mit einem einzigen Tritt den anderen zu Boden zu befördern.

„Guren!"

Meine Gedanken begannen zu Guren zu driften, weg von Mika, war der schwarzhaarige doch derjenige der sich mehr oder minder die letzten vier Jahre um mich gekümmert hatte...

Doch dieser Gedankengang wurde dann unterbrochen, als sich mir eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Dann lass mich dich doch gleich mal als erstes probieren...", hörte ich das leise Gemurmel Ferids, während Angst sich in mir breit zu machen begann, Bilder von damals erneut durch meinen Kopf schossen, als dieses Monster mir alles nahm.

.

Er war zu schnell, er war zu nah, ich konnte nichts tun und dann... im nächsten Moment verschwand das Gewicht der Hand auf meiner Schulter und etwas warmes traf meinen Rücken.

Blut.

Jemand hatte Ferid seinen Arm abgetrennt.

Ein guter Blick nach hinten ließ mich erkennen das es Mika war, das dieser mit wütender Miene und erhobenen Schwert da stand.

Erleichterung durchschoss mich als ich das sah.

Ferid allerdings lachte nur und schnappte sich seinen Arm, ehe er wieder von mir abließ.

Nur wenig später war Mika es der auf mich zukam, ich selber schien mich nicht von der Stelle bewegen zu können als ich zu meinem lang vermissten Freund hinauf sah.

Er war noch immer größer als ich...

.

Mikas Züge wirkten flehend als er vor mir zum stehen kam, unterstrichen von Gefühlen wie _Angst_.

Doch wovor?

Ich würde ihm doch nie etwas antun wollen, schließlich war er Mika, derjenige den ich all die Jahre über vermisst hatte, der mich in meinen Träumen verfolgte und mir nie von der Seite wich.

Derjenige mit dem ich meine schönsten, aber auch meine dunkelsten Erinnerungen teilte...

Seine Augen blitzten vor Sorge und so vielen anderen Emotionen... es waren noch die selben wie damals, er streckte mir eine Hand entgegen... so wie damals.

„Yuu-chan... wirf alles weg und renn mit mir zusammen weg!", bat er mich, seine Stimme war fest und so gut wie ich ihn kannte, so wusste ich das er es ernst meinte.

„H-huh? Wegrennen?"

Trotz dessen verwirrte es mich ein wenig, das er solch eine Frage stellen würde... während ein anderer Teil von mir darauf gewartet zu haben schien seitdem ich meine Augen erneut auf ihn gelegt hatte nach all den Jahren.

Ich wollte ja sagen, schließlich war Mika der Grund warum ich das alles hier... kurz schweiften meine Gedanken zu Shinoa und den anderen und zu Guren.

Aber sie waren stark, sie konnten aufeinander aufpassen, sie brauchten mich schlussendlich nicht.

Und es hieß ja nicht das ich nicht trotzdem noch ihre Freund bleiben konnte, ich hatte nur meine Prinzipien.

Die Tatsache das Mika auf der Seite der Vampire aufgetaucht war... änderte für mich dabei wenig, er konnte keiner sein oder nicht richtig, er war älter und Vampire alterten nicht.

Und vor allem, ich _vertraute_ ihm, voll und ganz.

.

Also ergriff ich seine Hand, sah wie sich die Angst, _Angst um Zurückweisung_ , in Erleichterung verwandelte während er meine Hand fester packte und mich auf die Beine in seine Arme zog.

Ich konnte nicht verhindern das meine Wangen warm wurden als ich unsere Nähe bemerkte, weniger noch als Mika mich auch noch plötzlich im Brautstil in seine Arme nahm.

Fast automatisch schlossen meine Arme sich um seinen Hals für halt, als der blonde begann sich im schnellen Tempo fortzubewegen.

Irgendwo hinter uns hörte ich Shinoa nach mir rufen und es tat mir schon etwas leid ihr nichts erklären zu können, doch sie würde es verstehen... glaub ich.

Es änderte trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache das diese Position unglaublich peinlich war.

Und dieses Tempo echt nicht gering.

„Hey, nicht so schnell! Mika!", entkam es mir dann doch noch als ich mit roten Wangen zu ihm aufsah.

Dieser ließ seinen Blick ebenfalls noch mal zu mir wandern, wurde einen kleinen Tick weicher und entschuldigend.

„Es tut mir leid Yuu-chan...", murmelte der größere, ehe er auf einem der alten Hochhäuser zum stehen kam und mich endlich wieder auf meinen eigenen zwei Beinen stehen ließ, auch wenn ich sagen musste das mir die Wärme schon jetzt ein klein wenig fehlte...

Dieser Gedanke ließ mich mein Gesicht kurz von Mika abwenden damit dieser nicht mein rotes Gesicht sah, meine Hände krallten sich jedoch noch immer in das Material seiner Kleidung, wollten ihn nicht loslassen.

Ich hörte wie er einmal kräftig ausatmete, was mich dazu veranlasste meinen Blick wieder zu heben und in seine blauen Augen zu schauen.

.

Mika sah aus als würde ihm etwas wehtun, als würde das was er als nächstes sagen würde ihm schmerzen aber auch anwidern, ich sah den Konflikt in ihm.

Egal wie dumm andere mich auch halten mochten, Mika würde ich immer lesen können, immer verstehen können...

„Du wurdest... von den Menschen benutzt Yuu-chan.", murmelte er schließlich, nicht in der Lage meinen Blick standzuhalten.

Seine Worte ließen mich kurz erstarren, nicht nur aufgrund des gesagten sondern auch wegen der Bedeutung hinter eben jenen Worten.

„Wie meinst du benutzt von den Menschen? Und bist du...", begann ich anzusetzen, doch ich schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf, begann zu verstehen.

Schuldgefühle umgriffen mein Herz als ich langsam meine Hände von Mikas Kleidung löste.

„Ist es... wegen mir? Ist es weil ich damals weggerannt bin, das du...?", sprach ich leise weiter, Tränen begannen sich in meinen Augen zu sammeln, meine Hände ballte ich zu Fäusten.

Aber der blonde griff nach meinen Händen, umschloss sie mit seinen und schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf.

„Nein! Das ist nicht deine Schuld!", schrie er auf und ich glaubte auch in seinen Augen Tränen schwimmen zu sehen.

Ich wollte nicht das er weinte...

„Wäre ich damals vorsichtiger gewesen... dann wäre all dies nie passiert, wir hätten die anderen nicht verloren, ich hätte _dich_ nicht verloren Yuu-chan. Es ist meine Schuld... das man mir dieses verdammte Blut gab... das einzige das ich noch tun kann ist Menschenblut zu verweigern und dich in Sicherheit zu bringen, Yuu-chan. Vor den Menschen UND den Vampiren. Ich will dich nicht verlieren...", begann Mika zu schluchzen und ehe noch ein einziges Wort seine Lippen verlassen konnte, schlang ich meine Arme um ihn, drückte seinen Körper an mich und presste meine Augen zusammen.

„Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld... wir-wir haben gleichermaßen Mist gebaut. Weißt du wie froh ich bin das du lebst?! All die Jahre... ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren!", verdammt, jetzt begann ich selber zu weinen und das an einem solchen Ort auch noch!

Aber trotz dessen hallten mir gewisse Worte Mikas noch immer durch den Kopf.

Er weigerte sich Menschenblut zu trinken, aber bedeutete das nicht das er Schmerzen haben müsste?

Mikas Arme legten sich ebenfalls um mich.

.

Wir standen so eine kleine Weile, Arm in Arm und am liebsten würde ich auch noch länger so stehen bleiben, doch ich wusste das ging nicht und löste mich ein wenig von ihm, als Mikas Tränen weniger wurden.

Schniefend wischte ich mir selber eine Träne weg.

„T-tut es weh?", murmelte ich leise und nahm den anderen genauer in Augenschein, Mika wirkte verwirrt.

„Was...?"

Mein Blick verschränkte sich mit seinem.

„Das du... kein Menschenblut trinkst...", sprach ich weiter.

Ich mochte zwar Vampire nicht, würde sie auch nie mögen, aber Mika war Mika und würde es auch immer sein.

Verständnis begann in den blauen Augen des anderen aufzublitzen und ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge, ehe er sich ganz von mir löste und eine kleine Phiole aus seiner Kleidung zog.

„Ich, nun... ich bin kein Mensch mehr, aber ganz ein Vampir bin ich auch nicht, solange ich kein Menschenblut trinke. Das was mich momentan davon abhält wahnsinnig zu werden ist dies hier. Das Blut des dritten Gründers, Krul Tepes, die mir das angetan hat."

Ich musterte die kleine Phiole die Mika in Händen hielt während ich ihm zuhörte, seine Stimme klang bedeckt, ich wusste das er es nicht mochte... aber wahrscheinlich wäre er heute schon tot wenn nicht für dieses verdammte Blut...

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

Mika wollte mit mir weglaufen, weg von den Menschen und den Vampiren, weg vor was auch immer uns bedrohte, doch das würde auch bedeuten das Mika leiden würde und ich...?

Ich wollte nicht das er leidet und wenn nicht alleine.

Zwar weiß ich nicht was er in diesen vier Jahren alles durchmachen musste, doch ich war mir sicher das es genug war, das er genug hatte Leiden müssen und nun hatte ich wieder die Chance an seiner Seite zu sein.

In meinem Geiste hörte ich Asuramarus Stimme zu mir flüstern.

Oder eher das Echo seiner Stimme von vorhin, wo ich ihn aufgrund meiner eigenen Gedanken ignoriert hatte.

„ _Hey Yuu, es ist wie dieser Mika sagt. Solange ihr könnt, rennt weg von den Menschen. Wenn nicht, wirst du aufhören einer zu sein."_

Er hatte mal etwas erwähnt als wir den Vertrag schlossen, Mika hatte mich gewarnt und nun noch einmal das.

Irgendetwas ging hier vor sich, etwas von dem ich nicht wirklich wusste ob ich es überhaupt wissen wollte.

Alles was ich wusste war das ich Mika vertrauen konnte, voll und ganz und bei ihm bleiben wollte... für immer, egal was der Preis dafür war.

Also tat ich etwas von dem ich zuvor nie zu träumen gewagt hätte und was ich nie, aber auch wirklich nie getan hätte, wäre es nicht für Mika.

.

Dieser wollte gerade wieder die Phiole verschwinden lassen, doch ich kam ihn zuvor, griff nach eben jener Phiole und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schüttete ich mir dessen Inhalt in den Mund.

Ich sah wie Mikas Augen sich weiteten vor Schock, er noch einen Ticken blasser zu werden schien ehe er mich schon an den Schultern packte und rüttelte.

„Yuu! Hör auf, spuck das aus!", Panik war in seiner Stimme, während ich meinen Mund geschlossen hielt und schluckte.

Fast augenblicklich gaben meine Beine unter mir nach, doch der blonde stützte mich ehe ich mir weh tun konnte... wegen des Falles.

Der Schmerz der mich jedoch plötzlich durchzuckte, den konnte er mir nicht nehmen.

Es brannte, als stände mein Körper in Flammen, doch ich versuchte mein bestes nicht zu schreien, konnte den ein oder anderen Schmerzenslaut jedoch nicht verhindern meine Lippen zu verlassen.

Doch ich versuchte mich auf Mika zu konzentrieren, versuchte alles andere zu ignorieren und gab mein bestes meine Mundwinkel noch einmal zu einem kleinen lächeln hoch zu ziehen.

Mit einer letzten Schmerzwelle die meinen Körper durchzuckte und den Ausrufen Mikas wurde ich schließlich bewusstlos.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Ich wachte zu einem beruhigenden Gefühl auf.

Es war irgendwie seltsam, aber auch wiederum schön.

Von dem Schmerz den ich gespürt hatte bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor war nichts mehr übrig, außer vielleicht ein leichtes brennen in meinem Hals.

Es war unangenehm, aber ertragbar und die Finger die durch meine Haare fuhren schienen das brennen noch zusätzlich in den Hintergrund meines Kopfes zu verdrängen.

Und entgegen aller Erwartungen fühlte ich mich Wohl... mir war warm, ich lag auf etwas weichem und jemand fuhr mir durch die Haare...Moment mal!

So schnell wie ich schließlich meine Gedanken wieder klärten, schossen meine Augen auf und ich war kurz davor aufzuspringen, als ich in Mikas besorgte Augen blickte.

„Yuu-chan? Alles okay bei dir?"

Für einen Moment blieb ich einfach wie angewurzelt liegen und begann meine Position in der ich mich befand langsam zu begreifen und als ich es schlussendlich tat, spürte ich wie mir das Blut förmlich in den Kopf schoss.

„I-ich... M-mi-ka...", war das einzige das ich von meiner Position auf seinem Schoß hervorbringen konnte, was ein kleines lächeln auf die Lippen des blonden zauberte, ehe dieser mich mit einem mal an sich drückte und ich nun mehr oder weniger auf seinem Schoß saß als das ich mit meinem Kopf auf eben jenem lag.

Mein Blutdruck jedenfalls schien ein wenig in die Höhe zu gehen auf Grund dieser Aktion, doch ich kam nicht umhin den Geruch des anderen in mich aufzunehmen, noch die Umarmung zu erwidern.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht Yuu-chan. Das was du gemacht hast war dumm verdammt!", kam es von dem blonden, ich nickte nur aus der Beuge seines Halses heraus.

„Aber ich will dich nicht alleine lassen Mika, nicht wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe an deiner Seite zu sein. Bevor ich dich erneut verliere, gehe ich Seite an Seite mit dir.", erwiderte ich mit festerem Ton, schaffte es das rot größtenteils von meinem Gesicht zu verbannen und schluckte einmal, spürte mit der Zunge die etwas spitzeren Zähne...

.

Noch einmal kurz den Geruch Mikas in mich aufnehmen, hob ich meinen Kopf etwas an um den anderen in die Augen zu blicken, sah ihn mit einem ruhigen Blick an.

„Wir müssen schließlich nicht so sein wie sie, wir müssen keine anderen Menschen töten. Es gibt immer noch Alternativen. Zur Not gibt es Tiere... oder einander. Mika, ich lass dich nicht mehr los. Wir gehen unseren eigenen Weg.", sprach ich weiter, lächelte ihn an.

Überraschung zeigte sich auf den Zügen Mikas, welche schnell zu etwas anderem wurde das mich wieder ganz Warm werden ließ, am liebsten würde ich ihn-

Plötzlich und ohne jede Vorwarnung befand sich ein paar Lippen auf meine.

Meine Augen weiteten sich kurz, ehe ich jene langsam schloss und meine Arme nun um den Hals Mikas schlang.

Seine Lippen waren warm und weich und verführend, es fühlte sich irgendwie _richtig_ an den anderen zu küssen und würde am liebsten wollte ich nicht mehr damit aufhören.

Und als seine Zunge um Einlass bat, ohne groß nachzudenken gewährte ich es ihm auch wenn der Kuss ungeschickt war.

Vorsichtig begann seine Zunge meinen Mund zu erkundigen und vorsichtig kam ich ihn entgegen, spürte nebenbei eine seiner Hände in meinen Haaren, welche er benutzte um den Kuss noch zu vertiefen.

Inmitten dessen spürte ich wie meine Zunge sich an einem meiner neuen Zähne schnitt und wie sich langsam Blut mit zu unserem Speichel mischte den wir miteinander teilten.

Ich hörte Mika aufseufzen, ehe er sich kurz zurück zog und unseren Kuss somit unterbrach, ein rötlicher Speichelfaden verband uns noch kurz, ehe er zersprang.

„Yuu-chan...", flüsterte Mika meinen Namen, ehe auch er sich mit der Zunge über einen seiner Zähne fuhr und somit einen blutigen Schnitt verursachte.

Ich roch sein Blut, es war süßlich und ehe ich mich zurückhalten konnte initiierte ich nun den Kuss und schmeckte gleichzeitig das Blut meines Freundes.

Es war umwerfend und mir wurde immer wärmer ums Herz, meine Wangen waren bestimmt knallrot, aber von dem was ich gesehen hatte zierten auch Mikas Wangen ein sanftes rot.

.

Keuchend lösten wir uns schließlich wieder voneinander und sahen uns in die Augen, Mika legte mir eine Hand an die Wange, die andere wanderte von meinen Haaren in meinen Nacken während ich noch immer auf seinen Schoß saß und dieses seltsame Verlangen versuchte im Zaum zu halten das mich mit einem Mal durchfloss.

„Ne Yuu-chan, lass uns weglaufen, nur wir zwei, okay?", hauchte der blonde, welcher seinen Atem so viel schneller als ich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben schien.

Ich nickte leicht und lehnte mich erneut etwas nach vorne.

„Ja, nur wir zwei Mika, lass uns immer zusammenbleiben.", gab ich zurück und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen uns erneut.

Rächen konnten wir uns später noch immer, aber gerade in diesem Moment schien es so als hätte ich einen Teil von mir wiedergefunden den ich über Jahre gesucht hatte, der mich Ganz machte.

„Ich liebe dich, Yuu-chan."

Ich glaub ich liebe dich auch, Mika.


End file.
